Tell her
by TrixieNancy124
Summary: Sort of Songfic. Nate remembers his wife after her sudden death. Nitchie pairing.


**Hey, so here is my other Nitchie one-shot that I mentioned on my previous story "Midnight Realisations", pairing Nitchie as well. A note of warning though, this one-shot is darker in nature as it focuses on tragedy and romance. So yes, enjoy and please leave a review! **

**(A sort of Song fic based on Jesse McCartney's song with the same name)**

**Tell her:**

"_I know how it feels, to wake up without her.  
>Lying here all alone. Just thinking about her"<em>

Twenty-nine year old Shane Gray sighed as he walked, glancing at the beautiful glow of the setting sun. Its bright orange rays didn't seem to cheer the man up though. A closer look revealed dark eye circles and bags under the man's hazel green eyes that contained a pinch of sadness. Next to him, thirty year old Jason Addison matched his friend's long stride, saying nothing as they walked along the street.

You did not have to know the two men personally to know that something was wrong. Yes, a tragedy just occurred in the men's lives, involving their other close friend Nate Black.

"How's Caitlyn holding up?" Jason spoke quietly, glancing up to meet Shane's gaze. Hazel eyes met brown. Shane sighed and looked at his feet, shaking his head.

"Not very well….She cried herself to sleep last night." Pain was evident in his voice. Jason nodded in understanding.

"Peggy didn't get much sleep either." Jason added on as he thought about his wife. Both men sighed simultaneously. This was a great blow to not only their wives, but on themselves as well.

Their footsteps came to a halt in front of a house. Motioning for Jason to be quiet and follow him, the duo made their way to the front door of the home of their friend Nate. Shane fished out a key from his pocket, a spare that Caitlyn had gotten some time back. His wife would always swing by Nate's home to catch up with Mitchie, Nate's wife whom also happened to be Caitlyn's best friend.

Softly, Shane inserted the key into its keyhole and turned the lock, opening the door with a soft click. The two men exchanged glances before stepping in, trying their best not to make their presence known the occupants. As Jason shut the door behind him, the street lights flicked on as dark slowly creped in.

The moment both men entered the house, a soft melodic strumming of the guitar was heard. Jason raised his eyebrows as Shane quickly peered from behind a wall that overlooked the living room. Their best friend, twenty-eight year old Nate Black, was seated on the love seat, his back slightly tuned away from Shane and Jason. From where they crouched, they could see Nate's haggled looking and tired face. Their friend's hair was in a mess and he was carrying his black acoustic guitar, strumming away and singing to a song neither man had heard before.

Nate sighed softly as he strummed. It hurt, it hurt really badly. He felt as if his heart had been broken into two, crushed in a way beyond repair. Why them? His brain kept replaying the question while he strummed absentmindedly.

Why now? Just when he was settling down with his true love, she was brutally taken away from him. Life was just so unfair. Mitchie, his Mitchie, suddenly pulled out of his life like that. Mitchie, his Mitchie, was gone. Nate struggled not to break down as he played and sung.

"_I can't believe, her hold on me  
>It's something indescribable<br>I know she knows, but won't you please." _

**Flashback: **

_It was Friday afternoon. Nate was having lunch with his two friends Jason and Shane, catching up on their lives. The three men were seated at their usual spot at the Japanese Restaurant, where they would have a meal together at least once every fortnight, for old times' sake. _

_Suddenly Nate's phone buzzed, playing the oh so familiar ringtone. Placing his cutlery down, he frowned slightly at the ''unknown caller'' flashing back at him. _

"_Hello?" _

"_Am I speaking to family of Mitchie Torres Black?" An unfamiliar urgent female voice spoke. _

_Nate was surprised. "Yes, I'm her husband. What happened? Is she okay?" _

"_Listen Mr Black, you need to get to the hospital now. There's been an accident..." _

_**End of Flashback.**_

"_If you see my girl  
>Just tell her I miss her smile<br>Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
>Gonna see her in a little while"<em>

A freak accident; that was what it was. A freaking hit and run. She was out buying lunch, he was later made know by a colleague and according to the man that called the ambulance, she was hit by a black van. The heartless driver simply drove off after flinging Mitchie about a metre away from the impact. Internal bleeding. They couldn't save her due to blood loss.

She was gone, just like that. Not even a goodbye to himself or any of the people she cared for. Gosh it hurt Nate so much just to think about it.

_"I know when she, holds on to me  
>She's the one thing that I could never live without<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh  
>And tell her I love her<br>Oh yeah, just tell her I love her"_

**Flashback:**

"_Nate? What happened? What's going on? Shane asked, worried as the colour drained from Nate's face. He was just staring at the phone for a moment, whatever he was just told slowly processing in. Then, he suddenly stood up, fear and panic evident in his eyes. _

"_Mitchie…." He was too stunned to speak. _

"_Why? What happened to Mitchie?" It was Jason who asked, concerned._

_Nate finally snapped out of his thoughts and slapped a crisped fifty dollar bill on the table. _

"_We gotta go….Mitchie….hospital….accident." With that, he took off running to his car._

"_Nate! Wait up!" Although neither Shane nor Jason understood what Nate had just said, they dashed off after him, having a dreaded feeling in their stomachs that something was wrong._

**End of Flashback.**

_"The way that she moves, you know what it does to me  
>And when I catch her eye, I can hardly breathe <em>

_Still can't believe, her hold on me  
>She's just so indescribable. I know she knows<br>But won't you please, please"_

He didn't even get to say goodbye. By the time Nate and the others rushed to the hospital, Mitchie was already gone. Why did she have to leave so early? Why now? He couldn't live without her. When she died, a part of him died with her. Nate sighed as he sung the second verse, yet another memory hitting him.

**Flashback:**_  
>Mitchie was seated at her favourite spot near the docks at the awesome Camp Rock. Her song book was clutched in her hand. She was busy scribbling something in the book, unaware of her surroundings. Her long brown hair was let down and she was clad in a blue top with skinny jeans. <em>

_Out of the blue, a very recognizable pair of hands covered her eyes. It was then that Mitchie felt a presence behind her. She couldn't help but smile as the scent of the person's body soap reached her nose._

"_Guess who?" A warm and sweet voice asked teasingly as the person bend down and quickly pecked her cheek. _

"_Hmm… I don't know. Is it you Santa?" Mitchie fought hard not to laugh. _

_The stranger murmured in her ear. "It better not be."_

_Mitchie giggled and pried the person's hands off her. "Hi Nate!" She smiled at her boyfriend. They had only gotten together a few days before. Nate made his way to sit beside her, grinning his famous grin. _

"_Hello beautiful." He returned the greeting, pressing his lips against hers in a sweet kiss. When they pulled apart, Mitchie smiled shyly at him. _

**End of Flashback.**

_"If you see my girl, just tell her I miss her smile._

_Tell her I'm coming the minutes, gonna see her in a little while. "_

Her smile, that beautiful smile he was so used to seeing. Gosh, he missed it so bad. Waking up next to an empty spot this morning just didn't seem right. He sighed, capturing the image of her smile in his mind for a moment. It was going to be hard for him.

"_I know when she, holds on to me  
>She's the one thing that I could never live without<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh  
>And tell her I love her"<em>

**Flashback: **

"_You have beautiful eyes." Nate breathed out as he stared at those mesmerising brown eyes. A blush slowly crept up Mitchie cheeks as she turned away quickly. Nate simply smiled knowingly as he stole a glance at his girlfriend. _

"_Thank you." She whispered after a moment, looking up and smiling. The duo was sitting side by side on Nate's bed in his cabin, watching as a storm raged outside. They were alone in the cabin, thankfully dry. Mitchie's head rested on Nate's shoulder and her boyfriend's arm was wrapped protectively around her waist. _

_Nate sighed contently. He loved these alone moments with Mitchie, with no one else around to disturb and interrupt them. Just sitting there holding her...It felt so right. _

"_Nate?" Mitchie spoke up suddenly, breaking the peaceful silence in the cabin. She lifted her head and gazed deeply into Nate's eyes. _

"_Hmm?" Nate looked into her chocolate brown orbs as well, entwining their fingers. _

"_I love you." She stated, beaming at him with so much love. Nate could feel the corners of his mouth lift up in a grin. _

"_I love you too Mitchie."_

**End of Flashback.**

_"Every time that I'm around her  
>I just go to pieces crashing tumbling to the ground<br>I'm so glad I found her  
>I know how it feels"<em>

Nate smiled sadly at the memory. That had been almost ten years ago, he recalled, back when they hadn't dated for very long yet. His wondering eyes caught sight of something sparkling on the coffee table, something round. Her wedding ring.

**Flashback:**

"_Nate...What are you doing?" _

"_Mitchie, these four eyes I spent with you are truly the best four years of my life. I can't live without you. So will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world?" Every word was true and sincere from his heart. _

_Mitchie was almost in tears, nodding her head vigorously. _

"_Yes, yes, yes I will!" _

**End of Flashback**_._

_"If you see my girl  
>Just tell her I miss her smile<br>Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
>Gonna see her in a little while<br>I know when she, holds on to me  
>She's the one thing that I could never live without<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh  
>And tell her I love her<em>

_Oh yeah, just tell her I love her..."_

Nate strummed the final chord to the song.

_Gosh Mitchie, I miss you so much. _He thought, his heart crying out for his true love. Why did she have to leave and left him with only memories of her?

"Daddy?"

Well, almost. There was something or rather someone very special that reminded him of Mitchie constantly. A little girl with brown curly hair and chocolate brown orbs to match skipped down the stairs slowly. In her arms she was cradling a teddy bear tightly. Nate snapped out of his thoughts and quickly placed his guitar down.

"Adeline...Come here." He murmured, opening up his arms as he bended down. The little girl rushed into Nate's awaiting embrace. He stroked her hair lovingly, sending a small smile at his only child. Adeline Leila Black. His and Mitchie's creation. She was a splitting image of Mitchie, only with his curls. Nate settled his daughter onto his lap.

"Daddy? It's my bath time. Can you help me?" His daughter asked sweetly. Nate couldn't help but chuckle, his first laugh in two days. He lifted her and placed her on her own two small feet.

"Sure sweetie. Just go upstairs; daddy will be up in a moment." He kissed her cheek.

Four year old Adeline nodded. "Okay daddy." Then, she sprinted up the stairs.

Nate watched his daughter's retreating figure. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Mitchie...if you can hear me...I promise I'll stay strong. Not just for you and me, but for Adeline as well. I love you." He said, allowing a lone tear to trickle down his cheek. Brushing it away, Nate made his way upstairs to check on his daughter.

Wordlessly, Shane and Jason left the house quietly, too emotional to say anything.

"_**Cause when you're in your darkest hour, and all of the light just fades away. When you're like a single flower, whose colours have turned to shades of gray. Well hang on, and be strong."**_

_**-Delta Goodrem: Be Strong. **_

**FIN. **

**I think this is my best one-shot so far, and I'm really proud of myself. Please review! **

**TrixieNancy124. **


End file.
